Posdata
by ahrenjeager
Summary: Que hacer cuando la persona que mas amas en el mundo desaparece y solo deja una nota diciendo "Lo siento"?
1. Chapter 1

Lo siento...

* * *

Un día cuando regresaba a casa del trabajo, en el departamento en el que vivía con Bokuto encontré una nota pegada en la puerta, en ella solo habían dos palabras;

 _Lo siento_

En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, tenía un mal presentimiento de aquello, pensando que tal vez fuese una de las ocurrencias de Bokuto entre al departamento tan rápido como me fue posible, solo para que todo se volviera aun peor.

Todas las pertenencias de Bokuto habían desaparecido.

Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas sin ningún obstáculo, mientras mis rodillas perdían fuerza y daban contra el suelo, algo dentro de mí se había quebrado en el momento en que mi cabeza por fin asimilo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hoy han pasado cerca de seis meses desde aquel día.

Las primeras semanas lo busque como loco en todos lados, en su trabajo, con sus amigos, pero nadie sabía nada de él.

El último sitio al que recurrí fue la casa de sus padres, Bokuto no había vuelto a poner un pie en ese lugar desde el día en que les hizo saber acerca de nuestra relación, ese mismo día su padre le echo de su hogar.

Él había jurado jamás volver a esa casa, pero yo estaba completamente desesperado, que se fuera sin decirme absolutamente nada era completamente extraño, ese no era el Bokuto que un día, en medio de una tormenta, juro que se quedaría conmigo hasta volverse pasita sin importar quién o que se interpusiera.

Este era mi último recurso, si no se encontraba aquí no sabía dónde más podría estar. Llegue a la residencia indeciso de llamar a la puerta.

Acumulando todo el valor que tenía, lo hice, esperando que no me echaran a patadas al momento de verme tras el umbral, contra todo pronóstico, solo hubo silencio, toque de nuevo obteniendo la misma respuesta.

Nadie abrió

Tal vez no se encontraban en casa o simplemente no querían abrirme. No lo intente de nuevo, suspire derrotado y emprendí camino de vuelta a casa.

Desde ese día deje de buscarle, no porque ya no me importara, daría mi vida por saber dónde se encontraba y saber la razón de todo esto, pero ya no sabía dónde más hacerlo, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, como si Bokuto Koutaro jamás hubiese existido.

A pesar de eso, sin falta, todos los días observo la puerta con la esperanza de que aparezca por esta, con esa sonrisa idiota que siempre adorna su cara, que secara mis lágrimas como siempre lo hacía, que me dijera que todo eso solo había sido un mal sueño, que el jamás se apartaría de mi lado aun si le costara la vida.

La espera no ha rendido frutos. Sé que es tonto continuar a estas alturas, pero no importa cuánto tiempo pase yo seguiré esperando por él, así como sé que él lo haría por mí.


	2. Te amo

...Te amo

* * *

Un día, cuando volvía a casa del trabajo, en la puerta del departamento en el que vivía con Bokuto, encontré una carta, por fuera solo había escrita una palabra;

Posdata…

Nuevamente sentí aquel escalofrió recorrer mi columna, no podía esperar nada bueno de aquello.

Arranque el sobre de la puerta y me apresure a entrar en el departamento, los tortuosos latidos de mi corazón eran incontrolables, mientras mi cabeza estaba echa un lio sobre lo que podría contener esa carta.

Entre a la sala arrojando mis cosas sin importar donde cayeran, abrí el sobre de forma apresurada, tanto que se rompió una orilla de la hoja que había dentro y comencé a leer.

Hola Kuroo...

Es probable que me odies en estos momentos y no te culpo, yo también lo haría, pero me odiaría más al verte sufriendo por mi culpa.

Perdona, estoy hablando sin explicarte, veras

¿Recuerdas hace unos meses, cuando me insistías que fuera al médico porque mi comportamiento no era normal, por la falta de memoria, por los tropiezos sin razón aparente y yo siempre te dije que no era nada?

Pues sí que era, después de que por accidente caí en el trabajo fui al médico a un chequeo, en un principio no encontraron nada anormal, claro que solo fue un chequeo externo. Con las semanas todo comenzó a empeorar, hubo ocasiones en que en medio de la calle no recordaba en donde estaba, o hacia donde me dirigía, decidí volver al médico, al explicar cómo todo parecía empeorar comenzaron a practicarme exámenes, ¿Recuerdas los días en que no volvía a casa del trabajo, cuando nunca antes había pasado?, esa era la razón.

Días después, cuando todos los exámenes ya habían sido realizados me citaron de nuevo para decirme que padecía una extraña enfermedad llamada Enfermedad de Creutzfeldt-Jakob, los médicos no estaban seguros de que es lo que lo había provocado ya que es muy poco común que alguien la padezca, se trata de un trastorno neurodegenerativo, lo peor no es el inevitable final, sino el transcurso hacia este, es una mierda para quien lo padece, pero es incluso peor para quienes se encuentran a su alrededor, conforme avanza, quienes lo padecen experimentan desorientación, somnolencia, falta de coordinación, convulsiones, cambio de personalidad, demencia, me volvería incapaz de cuidar de mí y poco a poco te olvidaría.

Yo no podía dejar que tú me vieras en ese estado, porque te conozco, harías lo imposible por cuidar de mí, mientras te guardas todo lo que sientes, mientras lloras a escondidas para no preocuparme, mientras dejas todo por mí, jamás podría hacerte algo así, una vez que los síntomas aparecen todo está dicho, no hay cura para esto y avanza demasiado rápido, a decir verdad estoy escribiendo esto en lo lapsos de lucidez que tengo antes de que sea totalmente incapaz de recordarte.

A hora mismo debes pensar en porque -si no quería que supieses de esto- envíe esta carta. Me quiero despedir de ti, es egoísta, pero no me puedo ir sin hacerlo, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi familia y el amor de mi vida, ojala pudiese hacerlo como es debido, pero cuando llegue el momento abre olvidado todo.

Esta carta llegara a tus manos el día en que todo haya terminado.

Adiós Kuroo Tetsuro

P.D: Te Amo y lo seguiré haciendo sin importar donde este, así que, por favor sonríe, yo ahora estoy bien.

Una gota cayó sobre la carta y la tinta comenzó a correrse, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando, arrugue la carta en mis manos y la apreté contra mi pecho mientras intentaba controlar mi llanto.

No pude evitar pensar en todos los momentos que pasamos desde que nos conocimos, como nos hicimos amigos en el instituto, cuando comenzamos a salir en nuestro tercer año, cuando le echaron de casa y nos mudamos juntos en la universidad, cada día libre que pasábamos juntos en casa, todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con el eran los más importantes de mi vida, no podía creer que esa persona a la que tanto amaba y con la que estaba dispuesto a pasar todos los días de mi vida ya no estaba aquí, finalmente termine por recordar el ultimo día que había pasado a su lado, su dulce sonrisa, todo fue tranquilo, pasamos el día en casa viendo películas perdidos en nuestro pequeño y cálido mundo.

Pensar que él había tenido que pasar por aquello completamente solo, por mi bien, porque no quería preocuparme.

Voltee hacia la mesa donde había puesto el sobre y aun había algo dentro, lo tome y saque lo que llevaba, era el anillo que le había regalado en su cumpleaños cuando recién nos mudamos, junto a él había una nota:

Se aferró a el hasta el último momento, incluso me atrevo a jurar que aún lo recordaba

No pude evitar sonreír, Bokuto tenía razón, ahora el ya se encontraba bien.

Aun cuando mi corazón se oprimía y las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por mis mejillas, cerré mi puño en torno al anillo. Viviría con una sonrisa, cumpliría su último deseo y esperaría por el día en que pueda reunirme de nuevo con él.


End file.
